


One is a Curse

by Leticheecopae



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Blood, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tri-force never could be wielded separately without cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One is a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fastpuck over on Tumblr. Not really edited because I had to do it fast, may fix that later. Hope you like it dear.

They stood, hands raised with respective weapons, waiting for the first to react. The gash over Ganon’s chest bleed freely, Link did his best not to collapse from the burn to his calf, and Zelda stood covered in dust and debris. It wasn’t until Ganon had been struck in the chest that he had dropped the barrier.

“Two against one,” the words came out as a chuckled weeze, the words tired and no longer angry. “Well then.” 

Link prepared to strike, leg muscle bunching and making him hiss, but the strike he was preparing for never came. Instead he watched as Ganon’s sword fell. Zelda let out a small sound of confusion as Link dropped his arms a fraction.

"Finish me then.” The two blonde haired hero’s looked at each other before he continued. “That is what you have come to do, correct? Come to finish off the wicked man in his tower.” Ganon motioned to the stone around him. “Well here is your chance. Courage and Wisdom dominate over power. Beat it back to where it can be handled,” and his voice came out angry; sad. Link lowered his sword.

“Don’t you dare show me pity now boy.” Ganon growled. “Not after all we’ve been through. You took your piece and used it wisely, and I stand here in a kingdom of ruin!” He shouted. “How many look to you both for strength and guidance when they fear me? All I wanted to ever do was spread order, show that Hyrule was not a place to be tampered with? And what do I accomplish!?” The bolt of energy is nowhere near them, flying into the stone wall and blowing debris down into the barren gardens. “Death and loyalty but no real power,” he says bitterly looking out over the wasteland of Hyrule. “The power I wanted was not what I wielded. I pulled it from Blood and Pain when I should have done as you did.” He looked at Zelda. “With understanding,” at Link, “And courage.”

Links sword came up as Ganon reached into his robes and pulled from it a dagger, the hand that held his golden mark above his head.

“This power is a curse!” He bit out. “It destroys. It made my own Gerudo people turn their backs on me, my mother run in fear. No one stands by me for any other reason than fear. So take it back,” he yelled. “Take it back!” He swung the dagger at his hand. 

The clang of metal on metal made everyone still. Links sword cut barely into the flesh of the Gerudo king, but blocked the dagger from doing its worst.

“And you would deny me this?” Ganon asked softly. Link simply reached out and took the dagger before throwing them down. His eyes stared defiantly.

“Courage does not make people love you,” he said through bared teeth. “It makes them demand of you.”

“And knowing makes the world a game of ‘I think’ and ‘what will’.” Zelda added stepping forwards. “The triforce was never a gift to any of us Ganon.” The man looked between them, eyes angry and wild, hands clenched. “It made it so I could no see what power would do to you, only what you may do. Courage made Link my pawn.”

“And Power corrupts absolutely.” Link finished, hand on Ganon’s shoulder. The Gerudo king looked at that hand, and jerked when he felt another.

“As just one we are cursed,” she said softly, small hand on his chest, radiating heat as the wound closed. “But maybe as three, we can come to form a balance.”

Tears finally fell, from the blue eyes of a girl to wise for her years, a boy who had manhood thrust upon him for others, and a man to weary to hold the power he had once coveted.

“Yes,” he said softly and wrapped his arms around them, bring the three together. Zelda kissed his cheek and Link pressed his face against his neck, letting out a tired sigh. “Maybe we can.”


End file.
